koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zandeh
Zandeh (ザンデ) is a secondary antagonist in The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. During the first war at Atropatene Plains, Zandeh guarded the royal capital. When the defenses fell, he learned Hilmes's secret identity and swore absolute loyalty to him. Following his father's footsteps, he becomes Hilmes's closest aide. Role in Game In the DLC Scenario, "Capture Before Peshawar", Zandeh cuts through many Parsian generals before taking on Daryun and Arslan. Personality Zandeh is brave and indomitable, wishing to live up to his father's hallowed reputation. He believes Hilmes is just and the true prince of Pars. Zandeh prioritizes his service to his liege to keep his youthful impetuousness in check. Though not the wisest or most experienced of Hilmes's followers, he compensates by boasting herculean strength, zeal and loyalty. Due to his misconception of the report, Zandeh believes Daryun killed his father and refuses to think otherwise. If Hilmes grants him permission to fight the general, then the young man will relish it. He attempts to keep his feelings restrained for any other occurrence. Quotes :See also: Zandeh/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Zandeh quickly swings his mace to send a wave of energy forward. Stuns enemies. : : Paces back and forth before he charges forward. If he connects, he grabs his opponent by the collar and hurls them into the air over his shoulder. Zandeh then smashes them when they're on the ground with an overhead swing from his mace, causing the ground to erupt from the impact. Best for clearing enemies behind him rather than in front of him. Should he miss with his first charge, the rest of the attack sequence will not initiate. Iron Sword= ;Fire Weapon Art : : Rushing elbow bash. : , : Diagonal slash that launches. : , , , ( ): Three overhead slashes that stuns opponents. Follows with a rising vertical slash. : , , , : Lunges forward. If Zandeh connects, he grabs his opponent by their torso and slams them onto the ground behind him. Should he miss in his first lunge, he will need a moment to recover. : , , , , : Upward stab. If he connects, he will skewer his sword into his opponent and sends them flying with a horizontal swing. If he fails to hit on the first strike, it will take a few moments for Zandeh to recover. : , , , , , : Three diagonal slashes before he knocks enemies away with a two-handed overhed chop. His swords slams against the ground and emits a shockwave around Zandeh. : , , , , , : Horizontal slash to the right. Two diagonal slashes, one angled to the right and then the left. Stabs forward and follows with a diagonal slash to the left. Ends with an overhead jumping chop that smashes into the ground. : , : Downward slash. : , : Grabs sword by both hands before raising it above his head and plunging it into the ground. Zandeh needs a moment after his landing to pluck his sword out of the ground. :Dashing : Anticipated rising slash. :Charge Shift: Quick stab that emits a whirlwind. Rest of normal attack chain is unchanged except for the last hit which will be held a little longer than normal. The last hit will be a Fire elemental. ;Power Weapon Art : , , : A quick kick that stuns if it hits. : , , , , ( ): Exaggerated overhead slam with his sword. Follows with an energy filled thrust forward. : , , , , , ( ): Diagonal slash that has him turn into a rising slash. Generates a whirlwind that launches opponents. : , , , , , , ( ): Surrounded by blue energy as he charges forward. ;Water Weapon Art :C3, C4, C5, and C6 are Water elemental. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Fire and Miasma Elements :C3 and C6 are Miasma. C4 and C5 are Fire. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Swings his sword to the right side of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): A single powerful sword swipe. |-|Mace= ;Power Weapon Art : : Spins his mace before swinging it down. : , : Jams the hilt of his mace forward, knocking enemies into the air. : , , : Grabs an enemy and headbutts them. Should he miss, it will take Zandeh a few moments to recover. : , , , , ( ): Slams his mace on the ground then hops to slam mace down again. The second slam will cause a bigger impact than the first. : , , , , : Zandeh jumps into the air to diagonally swing his mace. Launches enemies. : , , , , , : Turns to swing his mace up, then turns again to swing it across the ground. The second hit sends a tremor directly in front of him towards enemies. : , , , , , : Horizontal swing to the left. Two overhead diagonal swings, the first angled to the right and the second to the left. Holds mace back for a shoulder ram. Follows with a quicker horizontal swing to the left before bashing mace on the ground. : , : Two-handed downward swing. Levitates in the air for a moment before he drops. : , : Spins to slam mace on the ground. :Dashing : Overhead diagonal swing to the left. Takes a few moments for Zandeh to recover. :Charge Shift: First hit of the normal attack chain will be anticipated. The last hit will be Fire elemental. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , Lunges forward. If he connects with an enemy, he'll grab them by the head and swing before he throws them forward. Should he miss, it will take him a few moments to stand upright. : , , , , , ( ): Zandeh slams his mace into the ground, knocking enemies into the air. The appending charge has him swing his mace to produce a whirlwind. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Hammers his mace down to stun enemies. The appending charge has him follow with three spinning whirlwind swings. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Water, Wind and Fire Elements : , , , , , , ( ): Zandeh spins to swing his mace around himself. Mash for more rotations. When he ends his spin, he does a horizontal swing with his mace to knock foes upward. On the appending charge, Zandeh jumps up before he comes crashing down with his mace for big splash damage. The last hit is Fire elemental. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Sword moveset. Fighting Style Gallery Zandeh Alternate Costume (AWL).png|No Helmet - Mantle Zandeh Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters